


Homecoming

by cherrystems



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Separation Anxiety, Therapy, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystems/pseuds/cherrystems
Summary: After several months Sabrina is able to get Nick back from Hell with the help of her family and friends. However, Nick has to adjust to Earth again while dealing with PTSD and anxiety. This tells the story of the growth of Sabrina and Nick's relationship over the recovery time.





	1. Hell on Earth

Blood. Sweat. Tears.

That is what it took for Sabrina Spellman to end up at the gates of Hell, minutes away from seeing her boyfriend. Sabrina had been working days on end to figure out how to bring Nick back to Earth without releasing a very angry Dark Lord to unleash literal Hell onto Earth. Now here she was, counting down the seconds until Lilith brought her boyfriend back in arms to hand him back to her. The amount of spells, potions, conjurings, and astral projectings it took to be right here with the flames of hell burning her fair skin with their heat is unimaginable. She had nightmares every night at the thought of Nick suffering in Hell as she remained safe on Earth. Beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead and tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she saw a figure stride over to her, carrying an unconscious body. Nicholas Scratch.

"Let's hope you're right about all this Sabrina... Now he might not wake up for a few days but he is still in there, I know that for a fact, so just have patience," Lilith explains as she hands his body over to Sabrina. Sabrina was starting to slowly give up hope that this moment would become a reality and here she is holding her boyfriends fragile body. Sabrina pushes Nick's dark hair from his face, revealing his dark complexion. He still looked the same when she last saw him, except more thin.

"I love you Spellman. You taught me how to love." Those words rang constantly through her mind as she watched Nick give himself over to the evil that is the Dark Lord. She has been waiting so long to be able to say the four words, "I love you too."

"Now hurry you can only be here for so long because you are a half-breed. I will reach out to you if there are any concerns with where the Dark Lord is being kept," and with that Sabrina used all her strength to carry her boyfriend back to Earth.

When Sabrina was a few feet away from the stone doorway, Ambrose rushed in to help carry Nick. Sabrina fell to the cold ground as she breathed very heavily, apparently the longer you are in there the more weak you become; this all is true of course unless you sit at one of the thrones and wear the crown. 

"Sabrina are you okay?" Harvey, Roz, and Theo all gathered around their friend staring at her with wide eyes, they could not believe she just came from Hell. 

"We... Gotta... Get home. F-fix Nick," Sabrina heaved as she failed to stand up only hunching over on the floor again. Hilda rushes over to her niece and places her head in her lap, playing with her platinum blonde hair gently, "You need to get your own rest my love. We will go home right now but in the meantime you cannot help Nick if you cannot stand on your own two feet." Sabrina nods slowly and her eyes close.

 

Hours later Sabrina's eyes flutter open and her body jolts upwards hastily, “Nick.” She calls out his name without even thinking of it and looks around the room worried. “Don’t worry cousin he’s in the room next door,” Ambrose speaks up while he stands from a chair set in Sabrina’s room and walks over to her bed. 

“I need to see him… Now,” the blonde demands, fierceness in her eyes. She has been kept away from her boyfriend for too long and cannot miss another second with him anymore. “Alright alright calm down, let me just get Auntie Hilda in here to check on you. You’ve been out for 5 hours.” Sabrina’s eyes widen and she turns to look out her window; nightfall, about 11 pm. Were her friends still here?

“Sabrina don’t ever go back into Hell any time soon,” Roz utteres with a sigh of relief as she sits on Sabrina’s bed and hugs her friend. “You had us all worried Brina,” Harvey says from the doorframe staring at Sabrina with soft eyes. “We couldn’t leave until we knew you were one hundred percent okay,” Theo explains as he sits next to Roz. She still could not believe that she was out cold for 5 hours but that was nothing compared to the countless months of torture that Nick has been through. Sabrina pushes her blanket off her body and her feet touch the cold hardwood floor earning concern from all 3 of her friends.

“Woah Brina are you sure you should be walking yet?” Harvey rushes over to her and she nods. “I’m fine guys. Trust me. I-I just need to see N-Nick,” Sabrina lies. Her body was aching, one of the worst pains she has ever felt. She could never imagine how Nick is feeling, screaming internally.

Sabrina hunches over as she grips onto the furniture in her room, making her way out to see Nick. “Sabrina that’s enough dear you need to stay in bed until morning,” Hilda exclaims as enters the bedroom while Zelda follows behind. She shakes her head vigorously, “I’m sorry auntie but no I can’t do that.” Hilda grabs onto her niece tightly and Zelda helps lead her back to the bed, “You will see him tomorrow love just-” 

“I have been waiting for this day the moment those stone doors closed months ago and now i can’t even see him? I love him aunties and I need to see him right now,” Sabrina grits through her teeth as she attempts to break free from her aunts. She didn’t even catch that she had confessed her love for Nick, that was the first time she said it outloud. But it was true, Sabrina Spellman loved Nicholas Scratch with her whole being. She crawled on the floor, inching her way towards the door, “Hilda let her see the boy for crying out loud,” Zelda speaks up. 

Roz and Theo help Sabrina stand and guide her to the spare bedroom where Nick is now making his recovery. Harvey opens the door to reveal Nick’s body now in more comfortable clothes, Hilda must have changed him. A chair was already set up by the bed and Sabrina practically rushes Roz and Theo.

Both of her hands grasp onto his left, bringing it up to her lips. She places soft kisses onto his hand and feels a stinging in her eyes. Tears now overflowed against her face as she tried to contain herself. 

“Nick I can’t believe you would do such a thing for me. Some people don’t know how lucky they are to see the love of their life every day.” Sabrina whispers. She remembered taking a Psychology class at Baxter High and learning that if you speak to someone while they were in a coma, it’s more likely that they will wake up faster. So Sabrina was going to talk to Nick every second she got until she would see his dark chocolate brown eyes again.

Roz was now tearing up. She was so lucky to have Harvey everyday while Sabrina waited for Nick to be able to come home. Of course she was with Sabrina through all the tears but she would never really know how she felt. Roz still didn’t know how she felt right now.

“Hey Sabrina we’re gonna head out. We’ll give you time w-with Nick alright?” Roz blurts out and Harvey looks to his girlfriend with concern as her voice shaked. Sabrina looks to her friends and sees tears falling down Roz’s face, she nods with a small smile with her lips shut tightly together. 

“Thank you guys… For everything… Don’t be strangers, come by whenever. Nick could definitely use hearing all your voices,” Sabrina thanks them as they hug her one by one. 

“I promise I’ll come for the both of you,” Roz whispers to Sabrina as she places a hand on her soft cheek. They wave and shut the door lightly behind them, Sabrina hears their footsteps on the creaky wood floor until the front door shuts. 

Nicholas Scratch. A truly humble, loving, genuine, and thoughtful person. Sabrina remembers a time where her and Nick walked through the streets of Greendale, they had just watched a horror movie playing at the local theater. It was late at night and Nick had his large hand held tightly around Sabrina’s small one, when a lonely boy wandered through the streets alone. Nick looked to Sabrina and walked over to the boy, “Hey buddy what are you doing out so late?” The boy couldn’t be over 7, “I lost my parents and now I’m scared.” The boy started to cry softly and Nick knelt down on one knee, “Don’t worry we’re gonna find them okay? You’re so brave for being out here by yourself. Now where did you last see them?”

15 minutes later the boy, Oliver, was reunited with his parents and they expressed their gratitude to Nick and Sabrina. On their walk back to Sabrina’s house she looked over to Nick who had been quiet ever since downtown Greendale, “Nick are you okay?” He nods with a small smile, “That little boy reminded me of myself. I couldn’t let him lose his parents like I lost mine so I would have stayed up all night if I had to.” Sabrina placed a small peck on his lips and from then she knew Nick would be her forever person.

Sabrina opened her eyes to sunshine peeking through the windows, she had fallen asleep holding Nick’s hand. She woke up feeling like herself again, Aunt Hilda was right she just needed to wait until morning. She stood to her feet and placed a kiss on Nick’s forehead.

Walking to the kitchen after she freshened up she started making Nick’s favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. 

“How are you feeling cousin?” Ambrose startles her as she pours the batter onto the hot skillet. He picked at the chocolate chips in the bag and Sabrina laughed to herself, “Better, but I won’t feel one hundred percent better until Nick wakes up so hopefully if he smells his favorite breakfast something will get through to him…”

Sabrina makes 2 sets of pancakes and makes her way back up the stairs, a tray in her hands. She runs into her aunts barely waking up, Zelda lifts her chin up with her fingers and gives her a soft smile before heading down to the kitchen. Sabrina stops at the door barely cracking it open with whatever free hand she has. 

She walked in backwards while pushing the door open with her back to make sure the pancakes remained unharmed. She sits down next to Nick and places his pancakes on the side table next to him. Sabrina tells him a few stories of what he didn’t get to see while he was gone as she eats her breakfast. 

A silence fell over her as she held his hand in hers. Nothing. She began cleaning up their plates, Nick’s food cold and untouched.

Sabrina began to pick up the tray and that’s when she heard a soft, “Sabrina.” Her heart stopped. She glanced the boy laying in front of her. “Nick?” she whispered with hope. Not another word was said, Nick had fallen back into his restlessness. She cried silently. Happy tears of course.

Nick was still in there and Sabrina was going to get him out.


	2. A Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina meets with her friends and a secret is revealed.

Sabrina went through her days caring for Nick. Her aunts tried to get her out of the house but she wasn’t budging.

“I need to watch over him. I got him into this and now I’m gonna get him out of it,” she said every time they tried to get her to see her friends. It was clockwork for her to take care of Nick, she practically had a schedule.

Zelda opened the door to Nick’s room and sighed deeply looking at her niece, “Alright Sabrina that’s enough. I called your mortal friends and you are going to get out of this house at least once.” Sabrina looked shocked.

“Auntie Z I can’t leave Nick like this I-”   
“You CAN leave Nicholas and you WILL leave Nicholas. It isn’t healthy for you to be cooped up in here all day. Nicholas would still want you to do things you love you know,” Zelda cut her off before she could finish. She is looking after her niece and can’t bare to see her like this.

Sabrina sighs. Zelda was right, Nick wouldn’t want her to give up her life taking care of him until he got better. “Okay where am I meeting them?”

Cerberus Books. Sabrina stood outside the shop and stared at her friends through the window laughing together, she missed them. She opened the door and the bell jingled happily.

Sabrina strode over to the table where her friends were sitting, their faces lit up.

“Sabrina we missed you!” Theo exclaims and hugs her tightly, his hair was shorter from the last time they saw each other; he got another haircut.   
“I know I said I would come visit i-it’s just my dad needed help at the Church and-” Roz stuttered and Sabrina smiled, “Roz it’s okay come visit us whenever you have time.”  
“Hey Brina,” Harvey said lightly, almost a whisper like he was scared to startle her.

The four of them all sat down in their booth and ordered milkshakes. They talked about everything that’s been going on around school and Sabrina listened.

“Yeah we won our basketball game yesterday night. We’re going to the championships!” Theo excitedly yelled and Sabrina laughed. “I’m so proud of you Theo! Is Billy still giving you problems?” she asked. Theo shook his head, “No. Ever since his accident he’s been nice to me. We’ve been study partners for a little bit.” That made Sabrina happy.

“I’ve been starting to read to the blind at the home they have a couple blocks away from here. I really love doing it and they all know me just by my walk now,” Roz explained, “Oh and I’m getting WICCA to help fundraise money to get them more books.” Sabrina beamed and held her friend’s hand across the table.

Harvey was quiet. Occasionally putting his own comments in but he was a little too quiet. Roz and Theo didn’t notice but Sabrina did.

“What about you Harvey what’s new?” Sabrina finally asked and her friends stared at him.  
“Oh uh well I won a local art contest. They um said that they’re considering me for an art scholarship for college,” Harvey uttered and Sabrina was ecstatic. 

“Harvey that’s crazy!! Congrats! I told you that your art was amazing, I’ll always be your number one supporter,” Sabrina replied and that made Harvey smile.  
“Thanks Brina.”

The group of friends continued talking the rest of the afternoon. They ordered lunch and Sabrina melted into her food, she had been eating the same meals for the past few days. All Nick’s favorite foods of course.

Then the topic Sabrina dreaded popped up, “So uh Sabrina how are you? How’s Nick?” Theo asks as he used a french fry to push around ketchup.

Sabrina felt her mouth go dry. She felt her heart beating out of her chest.

“I’ve been doing alright. Nick has seen better days but he’s slowly getting better.”

Good job Sabrina, she told herself.

Harvey let out a breath and the rest of the group looked to him. Not before he rolled his eyes though, he made sure Sabrina wouldn’t see that.

“What’s wrong Harvey?” Sabrina asked curiously.  
“Nothing,” he bluntly stated and took a sip of his milkshake.

Roz stared at Sabrina with confused eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

“Harvey you know you can talk to me, what’s up?” Sabrina pushed a little further and Harvey’s leg began to shake.

“I’m fine Brina.” That statement had some more attitude. 

Sabrina stopped pushing, apparently something was ticking him off.  
“Yeah I just can’t bare to see Nick like this, he really is such a great guy and he doesn’t deserve all this suffering,” Sabrina added on while Roz and Theo listened attentively. 

Harvey scoffed and mumbled something under his breath.

Sabrina was taken aback. “Harvey do you have something to say to me?” She was getting a little upset now. Harvey is her friend and she feels like he’s being incredibly rude while she talks about her boyfriend.

“I don’t know if you can handle the truth if I’m being honest Brina,” Harvey coldly stated. She hated how her name sounded from him right now.

“If there’s something you’ve been keeping from me then yes I want the truth,” Sabrina spat back and Theo shifted next to her.

Sabrina needed to hear the truth.

“You think Nick sure is a good guy huh? He put you through actual Hell when you went to go and save him. You were the one awake and feeling all the pain. Not him. I think I actually might hate him.”

Sabrina couldn’t believe she was hearing those words come out of Harvey’s mouth.

“Harvey that ‘guy’ saved my life from something way worse then the pain I went through 3 days ago. Nicholas cared about me so much he sacrificed himself to keep the Dark Lord within him and if that isn’t enough for you then I’m sorry. The least I can do is look after him because he saved me from something evil. I love Nick and I’m sorry he’s been such a burden for you,” Sabrina feels herself fume while sitting at the table.

Theo and Roz were quiet. Harvey had stopped making eye contact with Sabrina. 

A very awkward silence loomed over the group of 4.

Sabrina felt tears well up in here eyes. Is this how all 3 of them felt? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea that she came out today. She wiped her tears quickly and took a deep breath. She slid out from the booth and put on her red coat.

“I think it’s best for me to leave. I personally thought it was nice seeing you all but something tells me that someone thinks otherwise. Thank you for the lunch. I have to go back home to take care of MY boyfriend,” Sabrina gritted through her teeth and walked out of Cerberus, the bell jingled sadly. 

On her walk home Sabrina felt the tears that she forced back in fall on her cheeks. Had they all thought that Nick was a bad guy?

She walked up the steps to her dark house, it was about 7 o’clock and Ambrose sitting on the porch eating an apple.   
“Are you alright cousin?” he asked concerned and stood up. Sabrina nodded and was stopped before entering the house.

“Now don’t lie to me Sabrina. What happened at your little lunch meeting with your friends?” Ambrose held her upper arms and tried to get her attention to face upwards, not on the ground.

She took a breath, “Let’s just say Harvey spoke the truth about his feelings of Nick.”

Ambrose’s eyes softened. He couldn’t bare to see his cousin hurt yet again, and then by that mortal boy. He hugged her and she clutched on tightly. Ambrose held on until Sabrina let go first, he didn’t want to be the one to break the hug.

“I’m gonna go inside. Ya know, check on Nick…” Sabrina gifts him a gentle smile and Ambrose takes a seat back down on the comfy chair.

Sabrina walked up the staircase. She was glad to be home. Glad to be back where she know how Nick is doing. She pushed the door to his room open and he looked so peaceful.

Except she knew he wasn’t peaceful. She knew that he was struggling in there but couldn’t find his way out just yet. Nick had been trapped for months so he has to fight some battles to get out. He had been in his ‘coma’ for 4 days.

She sat down in her usual chair and grabbed his hand.

“Nick I-I miss you. I miss seeing your eyes. I miss hearing your voice. I miss when you would kiss me on my forehead. I know you can hear me. I need you to come back Nick. I’m trying to be strong but I don’t know if I can be. It’s killing me inside knowing that I’m okay while you face the consequences. If there’s any way, any way at all, that you can just reassure me that you’re coming back soon please just show me. I love you so much Nicholas Scratch,” Sabrina’s voice trembled as she spoke her heart out to the boy. But he remained still.

Just as she was about to place a goodnight kiss on his forehead, Nick squeezed her hand.


	3. The Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend visits and Sabrina opens up about her feelings.

The poem was such a beautiful one; the kind that made you find new things you loved about it each time you came across it. 

Sabrina came across the poem in an old journal, whispering it silently to herself, a mannerism she had since she was a kid.

“I love your lips when they’re wet with wine  
And red with a wild desire;  
I love your eyes when the lovelight lies  
Lit with a passionate fire.  
I love your arm when the warm white flesh  
Touches mine in a fond embrace;  
I love your hair when the strands enmesh  
Your kisses against my face.

Not for me the cold, calm kiss  
Of a virgin’s bloodless love;  
Not for me the saint’s white bliss,  
Nor the heart of a spotless dove.  
But give me the love that so freely gives  
And laugh at the whole world’s blame,  
With your body so young and warm in my arms,  
It sets my poor heart aflame.

So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth,  
Still fragrant with ruby wine,  
And say with a fervor born of the South  
That your body and soul are mine.  
Clasp me close in your warm young arms,  
While the pale stars shine above,  
And we’ll live our whole young lives away  
In the joys of a living love.”  
-Ella Wheeler Wilcox

This became Sabrina’s favorite thing to read. She read it at least 2 times a day; once in the morning and once at night. It may sound like an obsession but it’s not. Sabrina was grasping onto the love that Ella Wilcox wrote about and applying it to her love for Nick now.

Sabrina read this poem aloud beside Nick, a sort of love profession. 

Some days she read it with happiness, others with tears, and the rare occasions of anger. Anger only came when she truly despised what the Dark Lord caused to Nick. If it wasn’t for him Nick would be holding Sabrina tightly as they laid in her bed, entangled with each other.  
It had been about 2 weeks since Nick was brought back to Earth. 14 days filled with silence. Sabrina made sure to give Nick her utmost care and attention. 

She hummed tunes of songs that he loved. Gave him sponge baths. Washed his clothes Shaved the slight mustache that wanted to grow. Brush his hair. Massage his muscles. Read to him his favorite books. Continued to make and eat his favorite foods. Told memories of their times together. And of course recited that beautiful poem. Sabrina did everything. Anything for Nick.

A soft knock at the door is what made Sabrina close her sketchbook, another thing she had picked up over the last few weeks.

“Hi it’s just me,” Roz peeked her head through while holding a dish in her hands. Roz had made sure to stop by whenever she could. She would talk to Nick while Sabrina stayed in the corner of the room. Sometimes Sabrina had to run errands so Roz stayed to watch over Nick; those were the times Roz talked about deeper topics. 

“I made some oatmeal cookies. No raisins because you don’t like raisins,” Roz made sure to not grab the small box from her pantry. Sabrina smiled and pulled a red knitted blanket from the chest by the bed, placing it on the empty ground. 

Sabrina grabbed a cookie and let out a ‘mmmm.’ Roz smiled, her grandma’s recipe never failed. 

Roz let out a quiet but heavy breath as she looked over to Nick. He was wearing a dark burgundy shirt, something new she supposed, “How’s he been?”

“He’s been alright. I think he’s making progress. He’s mumbled a few things every so often,” Sabrina replies as she tucks her platinum blonde hair behind her ear, staring at the ground. 

Roz noticed the dark circles under Sabrina’s eyes, “How have you been?” Sabrina’s head shoots up, “Oh I’m good. Perfect.” Sabrina lied. Roz stared at her, knowing she wasn’t feeling ‘perfect.’

Sabrina felt her conscience yelling at her. ‘You aren’t fine.’ ‘It’s Roz you can tell her the truth.’ ‘No she can’t know what I’m actually feeling.’ Her mind has been a constant battle since Nick got back. She can’t think straight.

“A-Actually Roz I’m not perfect. I’m scared Roz. I am so scared. Scared that Nick won’t wake up. Scared that if he wakes up he’ll blame this all on me, hate me. Scared that he won’t remember me. I’ve lost so much sleep because i keep having nightmares. I’ve broken down I don’t know how many times over the past 2 weeks. I just need to hear his voice again. I’m scared I won’t get to say I love you too,” Sabrina cracks and lets all her bottled up emotions out.  
She cried one of the hardest she’s ever cried, even harder when she was first dealing with Nick’s sacrifice. Sabrina had been trying so long to keep it together, so long to be strong for Nick since he has been so strong for her. 

Roz held her tightly and let her sob, choking on words that she couldn’t understand most of the time. But she listened. It’s all Roz could do because she didn’t know how to help. She attended a meeting where she talked to a therapist about Sabrina and Nick’s situation (not giving all the details of course) and broke down crying for Sabrina. Roz explained to the therapist how she wants to help and feels so selfish that she has Harvey to run to while Sabrina can’t run Nick.

Sabrina calmed down about an hour later, her sniffles breaking through the silence every few seconds. Her body shuttered with relief as a whole 2 weeks worth of emotions had been poured out of her mind. Sabrina was so thankful for Roz that late afternoon.

At around 8 o’clock Roz had to leave and gave Sabrina a tight hug. She didn’t intend for the hug to be so tight, but it was almost as it her mind subconsciously wanted to put all of Sabrina’s broken pieces together. 

Sabrina felt light. Every step felt like she was walking on clouds. She didn’t know how much stuff was on her mind until she let it all out to Roz. Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose had all tried to get her to talk about her feelings. She found a way to change the subject.

Walking back to Nick’s room there was a knock at the front door. Sabrina opened it and Harvey stood in front of her.

“H-Hey Brina,” Harvey stuttered.  
“Harvey? What are you doing here this late?” Sabrina asked confused.

“I feel like a piece of shit. I haven’t visited you for like 2 weeks,” the brunette confessed, not making eye contact. Sabrina remembers all the times Roz and Theo had managed to make appearances and she asked for Harvey.

They remained silent every time Sabrina asked for him. Ever since Cerberus she hadn’t spoken a word to Harvey. She had forgiven him but she wasn’t sure if he had changed.

“I let my feelings about Nick get in the way of seeing you a-and that was a dick move. He means a lot to you and I should have stopped earlier on to apologize. I’m sorry.” 

Sabrina stayed silent an Harvey fidgeted.

“Harvey you know I forgive you. I just hope you understand where I was coming from. That was my boyfriend you were talking about and I couldn’t just the a pushover,” Sabrina explained and Harvey nods slightly.

Harvey then pulled a paper from behind his back, handing it to Sabrina. Sabrina gasped. It was a drawing of Nick.

“I drew it the best that I could… I was basing it off of memory and wanted to capture the night he said I love you,” Harvey rambled and while Sabrina held a hand over her mouth. 

It was perfect. It looked practically identical to Nick the night he confessed his love. She looked into the eyes of her boyfriend again.

“Thank you Harvey I don’t know what to say except thank you,” she embraced the boy and he reciprocated. 

“Well I should probably get home… I sorta snuck out my window to come here, I have a big test tomorrow and my dad thinks I’m sleeping. I missed you Brina,” and with that he gave her a soft smile and walked into the dark.

There Sabrina was sitting at the bed and humming a song while she sketched. It was nowhere near Harvey’s beautiful drawing but she enjoyed it, it kept her mind off of things.

It was the time of night where Sabrina read aloud the poem she loved oh so dear and she was nearing the end, eyes closed and sitting back comfortably in her chair.

“...So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth,  
Still fragrant with ruby wine,  
And say with a fervor born of the South  
That your body and soul are mine.  
Clasp me close in your warm young arms,  
While the pale stars shine above-”

 

“And we’ll live our whole young lives away  
In the joys of a living love,” a very raspy and quiet voice in the room spoke.

Sabrina’s heart stopped. Her breath hitched. She was too nervous to open her eyes. As she opened her eyes, there she saw the dark chocolate eyes looking back at her.

Tears started to flow from her eyes and she smiled. 

“N-Nick?” Sabrina’s voice shook as she stared at her boyfriend.

“Hey babe,” Nick whispered with his hoarse voice and struggled to give her his million dollar grin.

Nick was back. Nick was safe.


End file.
